Stolen From
by Keep.Calm.And.Love.Writers
Summary: This is my first Black Butler fanfiction on here so I hope you enjoy it. It's just a little story but...mah .-. Ciel gets stolen
1. Review what you think if you want more

I do not own any of the characters of this fanfic. Enjoy ^-^/

* * *

 ***Knock* *Knock***

"Young master…" said a smooth and calm voice as it dance through the room.

Sebastian opened the door slowly and poked his head in to see his young master quietly sleeping in his bed. _Oh dear, he thought, how am I going to get you up this morning?_ Sebastian walked over to the side of his young master's bed and stared at him for a moment. _Oh little lord, you're so cute when you sleep_ , he thought to himself.

"Sebast...Se...Sebastian…" Ciel tossed and turned in his sheets.

"Young master?" Sebastian's eyes widened in shock, but then he calmed down as he saw Ciel was just having a nightmare and nothing else.

Sebastian sat at the edge of the bed and gently pressed his lips on the sleepy boy's forehead. _Please young master wake up_ , he thought. Suddenly Ciel's eyes shot open and out of shock Ciel pushed Sabastian off his bed.

"Sorry…" he whispered as sweat rushed down his face.

Sebastian stood and dusted himself off.

"It's alright lord. I understand. You were just frightened from the nightmare. Am I right? He asked with an eyebrow raised.

Ciel nodded and crawled out of bed. As he stood next to Sebastian, he could see Sebastian was bleeding. His eyes widened and Sebastian could see he was worried about something.

"Is something wrong my lord?"

Ciel raised his hand up to the demon's face and rubbed his thumb over the scar that was now on his butler's face. Sebastian took Ciel's hand and also felt the scar.

"Oh that. I'll be fine master." he stated with a smile. "Now then, lets get ready for the day."

Ciel smiled and nodded. Sebastian took Ciel's hand off his cheek and kissed it. Ciel's whole face changed into a blush.

"What would you like to wear today my lord?"

Ciel went to his closet and picked out a long sleeve grey flannel shirt and a brown vest to go over it, with a pair of jean cabrees with patches on the knees and suspenders, and then a pair of boots with a small heal.

"Ah...the modern school boy look." Sebastian said taking the clothes.

"Pfft...no it's just an outfit Sebastian."

Sebastian gave his little lord a smirk and sat Ciel on his bed. Slowly one by one, Sebastian unbuttoned Ciel's night shirt. Ciel crossed his legs for he was bare naked. At this action, Sebastian had to give a little chuckle.

"Now master. Nothing to be ashamed of." Sebastian said grabbing a white eye patch to cover the bright light purple contract in his young lord's left eye. Sebastian put on the young master's gray flannel and buttoned it up, put the brown vest over the shirt and then wrapped a white piece of thread into a bow around his neck. Sebastian got off his knees and took a good look at his young master with a devilish look on his face. Ciel look up right into the demon's crimson red eyes and muttered under his breath.

"Young master I shall go get your morning tea now." he said as he turned to walk out of the room. Ciel couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Sebastian!" he yelled after him as Sebastian just grabbed the doorknob.

"Yes...my lord?"

"Are you going to just leave me with no god damn pants on!" he yelled at his stupid butler.

Sebastian turned to his anger and bashful master.

"Oh did I? My apologies...Ciel."

Right then as his butler said his name, and not just lord or master, Ciel stood in shock. Ciel nodded his head.

"Yes you did. You idiot." he growled.

Sebastian just gave a loud chuckle and went over to Ciel. He kneeled by his little lord and grabbed his ankles.

"The hell Sebastian!" he shouted.

"Just doing as you said my lord. Putting on your jean cabrees."

Ciel just rolled his eyes and swore under his breath. Sebastian bite the fingertips of his white gloves and threw them to the ground. He slowly rubbed his left hand up Ciel's right thigh.

"Sebas...Sebastian...wh...what..are you...do..doing?" Ciel's face turned a rosy red.

"My...my...what smooth, lovely skin you have my lord."

"Th...th...thank you Sebastian, but...please stop...gah." Ciel let out a quiet moan. "Sebastian that's an order: Stop and please put on my cabrees and get my tea." His left glowed a bright purple as the order was given. Sebastian did what he was told and apologized to his master as he put his white silky gloves back on. He grabbed the cabrees and put Ciel's leg in one at a time and then grabbed Ciel's boot. He put on foot in at a time and laced them up. Ciel grabbed the white eye patch and threw it at Sebastian's face.

"There. You have my forgiveness." Ciel smiled and Sebastian sighed.

"I deserve that I guess." his eyes glowing a bright light red.

"Damn right. Touching me like that. Fucking pervert," he hissed.

Sebastian took the eye cover and wrapped it around his little lord's head and tied it in the back.

"Could you make it more bloody tight, Sebastian?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian stood and turned to head out of the room. They both jumped in their paths as they heard a scream coming from down the hall.

"Young master!" A voice coming close, sounding like Mey-Rin. Sebastian opened the door and Mey-Rin came crashing in as her clumsy self. Sebastian took her hand and helped her up and as he did her face exploded of red and her nose started to bleed.

" . I'm so sorry, but we have quests in the garden waiting we do." She explained and walk out of the room, touching the hand Sebastian touch to help her up.

"Guest?" Ciel asked as he stood off his bed looking up at his butler's beautiful eyes. "Lovely…" He thought.

"Seems so Young master." He said with a sigh. "Your morning tea with just have to be taken outside today." With another sigh, Sebastian took Ciel's hand and started walking out of the room, down the corridors, and finally outside to where both Ciel and Sebastian stopped in there tracks, wide-eyed.

"Ciel, so nice to see you again~said a to well known of voice. Ciel shivered and gave his "guest" a hated look.

"You are not welcomed here. And no will you ever be!" Ciel yelled. Alois just laughed and gave a fake pout.

"Aw. My poor Ciel isn't being nice. Claude?" Alois asked the butler next to him, pouring tea. "Will you be a dear and pour a cup for cute little Ciel?" He said with a smirk on his face.

"Yes, Your highness."

Sebastian walked over to the garden's table and pulled out a chair for his young master. The farthest one from Alois. Alois just laughed as he saw his and pulled his chair closer. Claude handed Ciel the cup of green tea with a pinch of lemon. Sebastian took the cup and then took a sip.

"You may drink it my lord." He said placing the cup in front of Ciel. Ciel nodded and took a sip.

"Do you enjoy Ciel?~Alois was basically on the table from him trying to be close to Ciel. Trying to touch him. Ciel nodded and Alois gave a great smile. "Hope so.~He purred.

"Look!" Ciel slammed down his tea. "Why the hell are you and your bloody butler here?"

Sebastian smiled and took a glance at Claude, who was looking at Ciel like a snack.

"Claude, if you keep looking at my dear master like that, I will have to ask you both to leave." Sebastian stated sternly. Claude just licked his lips and nodded.

"As you wish. I will not look at him."

"Thank you." Sebastian still felt something was off. And at that what happened next changed everything.

"I'll just take him." Claude jumped on the table and grabbed Ciel under his armpits. Ciel gave out a scream of pain and Alois started laughing.

"You're mine now. Ciel Phantomhive!" Alois jumped on Claude's back as a piggy-back ride and the three of them were gone. Sebastian was still just standing there in shock. Frozen. Still hearing his little Ciel's pain screech over and over again in his head. Finally he flashed back into reality.

"No! My Ciel. Fuck. How could I be a butler worth his salt when I just let a little stripper pervert and his play-toy take my Young master." Sebastian was raging with anger, but also sadness. Sebastian started to cry. Small. Ice cold tears run down his face. No!..he thought...I stop this crying and go after them and go get what is yours.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this thing...(*.*) My first one so no haters please. If you would like more, then just ask.


	2. Time with Alois and the butler

I don't own any of the characters . Enjoy ^-^

* * *

Where am I…"Sebastian!" Ciel awoke in a small, dark, room. He was panting and sweat rushed down his face as his breathing was unsettled and uneven. Right...Alois and Claude took me...Gah. Ciel punch the wall behind him as anger rushed over him. How could Sebastian let them take me...He just stood there...he thought to himself...Gah. He punch the wall again. Ciel sat on the dusty, hard, floor and rested his head against the wall. And just like that, he drifted into a deep sleep. The door in directing in front of Ciel slowly opened. Letting in a little light, other than the full moon. A shadowy figure walked towards the sleepy, helpless boy. Two glowly little red eyes watched the boy sleep restley. Tossing and turning his head. The spider stepped closer to where he was just inches from Ciel's sleepy face. Beautiful...Long, silky, lashes...Smooth, cream, skin...I want it. And at that thought, Claude pressed his lips on Ciel's.

"What the hell, Claude!" A voice from behind the bent over butler still kissing the sweet lips of Ciel. Alois grabbed Claude's waist and pulled him off of the still sleeping Ciel. Claude licked his lips and then turned to his glaring master to only receive a hard slap across the face. Claude had no emotion on his face.

"You know I wanted Ciel to be mine!" Another slap. "You pig!" Before Alois could say anything else, he saw that from behind Claude, Ciel was waking up. Alois gave a big, happy, smile. "Claude, you may go." Claude gave a bow and fixed his glasses. As Claude was at the door, Alois grabbed his wrist. "One more thing. If you ever touch Ciel again, I will punish you." Claude nodded and left the room. Closing the door behind him. Alois walked to the end of Ciel body and then got on all fours, crawling up Ciel's body until their faces were inches apart. Just then, Ciel's eyes shot open and stared into Alois's.

"Alois! Get off me! You're too close!" Ciel's face turned a rosy red and he started to try to push Alois off of him. Ciel noticed he couldn't move. He looked down at his ankles and saw that they were chained to the hard ground. His hands were chained to the cool wall behind him. Raised above his head. Alois gave Ciel a devilish smile, leaned in closer to him, and licked up his ear.

"You're mine now, Ciel." Alois whispered in Ciel's ear. Ciel's eyes widened and he squirmed every possible way to avoid Alois. Nothing. I can't move...There's no use in fighting. Alois saw the hopelessness in Ciel's eyes. Why do I feel so bad...If this feels so right. Alois shook his thoughts out of his head and started to unbutton Ciel's vest and flannel.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed chapter 2...I had some people wanting me to go on...So I hope you enjoyed this chapter...Sorry for no Sebastian...Maybe in 3...Tell me what you think and I'll move to chapter 3 ^-^


End file.
